Dearest Wish
by Aoko Cantabile
Summary: Sebuah kisah tragis tentang dua makhluk beda entitas. So this is love. A feeling like drugs. –Verloren. Father, this old loner! But strangely, I like him. – Eve. **Disclaimer : This story really inspired by chapter Kapitel 97 & 98 of Manga 07 Ghost. Plot dan beberapa percakapan sama dengan aslinya, author menambahkan sedikit improvisasi untuk memperjelas alur cerita
1. Part 1

Siang yang begitu cerah. Eren tak ingin menyia-nyiakan cuaca yang bersahabat, mengambil seekor kuda kesayangannya- Titan, lalu menunggangnya menuju hutan. Awalnya, Eren berpikir dia dapat menaklukan hutan –yang memiliki nuansa misterius dengan cahaya yang sukar menembus dan batang pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi . Tapi, pemikiran itu tak berlangsung lama. Eren merasa bahwa saat ini dia tersesat. Sudah ketiga kalinya, Eren bersama Titan hanya berputar-putar di area yang sama.

Netra Eren teralihkan pada suatu jalan setapak yang ujungnya terlihat berkilau. Eren memutuskan untuk mencoba jalan itu dan berharap dia dapat keluar dari hutan. Perlahan tetapi pasti, derap langkah Titan menyusuri jalan setapak. Namun, perjalanan itu tak berjalan lancar karena Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Eren lalu menghentikan Titan dan turun dari punggungnya.

Tangan Eren telah siap sedia mencabut pedang yang tersampir di kanan pinggangnya. Iris Eren tak bisa menangkap langkah kilat seseorang hingga dia melihat sebuah wujud sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalau aku menjadi kau. Aku tak akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke ujung jalanan ini. Kau akan memasuki wilayah terlarang."

Eren menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan mengenali wujud yang berucap adalah Levi Ackerman –makhluk terhebat ciptaan ayahnya. Akan tetapi, baru kali ini Eren melihat Levi secara dekat. Dia tak menyangka bahwa wujud Levi adalah sebuah tengkorak yang dibalut jubah gelap.

"Kau mengejutkanku! Bisakah kau muncul dengan bentuk normal?" pinta Eren pada Levi. Pria bermarga Ackerman itu merespon keinginan putra atasannya dengan menunjukan wajah manusianya. Eren terkesiap saat melihat ketampanan yang terpancar dari wajah Levi.

"Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki bentuk se-indah itu?" tanya Eren dengan polos.

"Bentuk ini adalah pemberian dari penciptaku." Mendengar bahwa ayahnya yang merancang wujud Levi membuat Erem menghela nafas.

"Oh, pemberian dari ayahku ya. Syukurlah!"

Levi melihat raut wajah Eren yang berubah, mendorongnya untuk berinisiatif membantu pemuda berambut cokelat itu keluar dari hutan. Eren jelas tak menolak penawaran Levi. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan seraya Eren tetap membimbing Titan. Di tengah perjalanan, kedua manik Eren menangkap sesuatu. Ya, sebuah taman indah dimana bunga-bunga surga tumbuh disana. Eren meninggalkan Titan dan Levi, bergegas menuju taman itu. Kedua tangannya berusaha menangkup kelopak-kelopak bunga surga yang tengah berguguran.

"Bunga-bunga itu adalah bentuk dari jiwa-jiwa yang menderita. Mereka gugur dan terbang menuju purgatori untuk menemui Dewa Surga." Penjelasan Levi membuat Eren menganggukan kepala.

"Ah, kau baik sekali, Levi. Kukira pekerjaanmu hanya menghancurkan jiwa-jiwa yang jahat." tukas Eren.

"Tidak. Ini bukanlah sebuah kebaikan. Jika aku mencabut rasa sakit pada kematian orang-orang, akan banyak orang yang menyerah untuk hidup."

"Oh begitu. Setidaknya bunga-bunga ini indah. Dan, kelopaknya seperti salju."

...

Ketika Levi beserta Eren telah tiba di ujung hutan, Eren mempercepat tungkainya untuk segera meninggalkan hutan. Levi berusaha untuk menghentikan pergerakan Eren. Eren yang melihat lengan kanan Levi ingin meraih pundaknya lalu berhenti dan mencoba menangkap lengannya. Tapi, Levi malah menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkan Eren terus berjalan.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di hutan, Eren semakin sering menyambangi Levi. Bermacam-macam alasan yang dilontarkan Eren pada Levi agar memperbolehkannya untuk bisa menemuinya.

"Ah..ini sudah ketiga puluh kalinya, aku melihat engkau berada di hutan ini. Sekarang apa lagi alasanmu?" dengus Levi. Eren menunjukkan keranjang kecil yang ia bawa.

" _It's time to picnic_! Mari temani aku piknik di taman bunga surga!" ajak Eren sambil berusaha menggandeng tangan Levi. Pria bersurai eboni itu selalu waspada sehingga menggeser posisinya, mengabaikan tangan Eren.

"Kenapa Levi? Kenapa kau menolak untuk menyentuh tanganku?" Eren bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Apa kau tak tau, Eren? Seluruh anggota badanku ini diciptakan untuk mencabut nyawa. Jika aku menyentuh tanganmu, maka kau akan mati. Dan satu lagi, aku ini seorang _shinigami_ [1]. Aku tak memiliki keinginan untuk makan sepertimu." Ucapan dingin Levi menyadarkan Eren sesaat. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan harapan Eren untuk berteman dengannya.

"Tak apa-apa, Levi. Pokoknya kau harus menemani aku!" paksa Eren. Dan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Levi terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Eren.

Waktu terus berputar. Hubungan Eren dan Levi semakin dekat. Kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang malah menjembatani perbedaan di antara mereka. Eren yang optimistis sering meremehkan pemikiran Levi yang pesimistis. Eren yang senang menggoda Levi dengan menyebutnya 'si tua penyendiri' dan selalu membandingkan Levi dengan Kor – karena menurut Eren, Kor lebih baik dari Levi ; Kor selalu menuruti perintahnya sedangkan Levi tak pernah lelah membantahnya. Eren yang selalu menegur kesombongan Levi. Eren yang tak pernah absen mengunjungi Levi walau Levi selalu mengeluh Eren mengganggu pekerjaannya. Dan, Eren yang mengajarkan Levi bahwa penting baginya mengekspresikan emosi. Eren percaya bahwa hal itu membuat Levi dapat memahami dirinya sendiri dan orang lain lebih baik lagi. Usaha Eren terbayarkan dimana Levi mulai memahami perasaannya sendiri dan belajar untuk mengekspresikannya.

Hingga suatu ketika, dimana Eren mencoba menolong anak-anak burung surga dengan cara bergelantungan di sisian tebing dan bergantung pada pedang yang ia jadikan pegangan. Tangan kiri Eren bertumpu dengan pedang dan ia mencoba meraih sarang burung yang hampir jatuh dengan tangan kanannya. Akan tetapi, tanah tempat pedang Eren bertumpu longsor membuat Eren terjun bebas menuju jurang terdalam. Tanpa Eren sadari, dia diselamatkan oleh Levi. Levi terbang dengan sayap tunggal kanannya dan mencengkram kerah jubah Eren lalu mendaratkan Eren ke tempat yang aman.

Melihat Levi yang telah menolongnya, sudut bibir Eren terjungkit.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku, Levi. "

"Belum waktunya kau mati sekarang." balas Levi datar.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berada di wilayah ini. Apakah kau juga mengamati anak-anak burung itu?" tanya Eren sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memiliki penampilan yang menakutkan tetapi nyatanya, kau adalah seseorang yang terbuka dalam menyatakan cintanya. Seperti menyelamatkan jiwa anak-anak yang sedang terlibat masalah-"

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya menunaikan tugas sebagai _shinigami_ sambil menggunakan kemampuan yang telah dianugerahkan oleh Dewa Surga. Tidak ada cinta di dalam kamus seorang shinigami. Bagiku, cinta adalah kesia-siaan. "

"Benarkah? Aku rasa tidak seperti itu. Kau dapat menolong seseorang. Kuyakin itu dikarenakan cinta dalam dirimu yang menuntunmu ke arah yang tepat."

Eksistensi Eren tampak bersinar di mata Levi sehingga tanpa sadar naluri kegelapan Levi berupaya menguasai dirinya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah Eren, bernafsu untuk mencabut nyawa Eren.

...terlalu berkilau. ...seperti. ...sebuah cahaya.

...kuingin kau selalu berada di sisiku.

Eren terkesiap melihat wujud normal Levi berubah menjadi sosok tengkorak. Sayap tunggal kanannya juga bertransformasi menjadi sabit besar yang siap menelan nyawanya saat itu juga.

"Levi." ucap Eren lirih.

Suara Eren mengembalikan kesadaran Levi. Sabit besarnya lalu menghilang. Wujud tengkorak Levi kembali menjadi bentuk normalnya.

"Tadi...apa yang aku harapkan?" batin Levi. "Hatiku sepertinya terganggu oleh sesuatu..."

Aoko's Note :

Hai, aku kembali lagi dengan fic baru serta karakter yg juga baru. Ini fic lamaku yg terinspirasi dengan manga 07 Ghost, kalau kalian merasa pernah baca fic ini dengan karakter Kpop, itu yg nulis juga aku. Aku kali ini me-remake dengan karakter SnK karena merasa bahwa Levi dan Eren tepat sekali menjadi karakter utamanya.

Fic ini berbentuk two-shot, jadi chapter depan sudah tamat. Aku usahain akan meng-update secepatnya.

Ditunggu kritik saran demi kemajuan ku ya...

See U at the next chapter

XOXO

Aoko

[1] Bermakna Dewa Kematian dalam Bahasa Jepang.


	2. Part 2

Akan tetapi, kedekatan Eren dan Levi mengusik pemikiran Dewa Surga – Grisha Jaeger, ayah dari Eren. Dia lalu mengumpulkan para malaikat bawahannya dalam suatu pertemuan, bermaksud untuk mendiskusikan masa depan Levi.

"Aku menemukan kecacatan dalam diri Levi" ucap Grisha pada malaikat-malaikat lain. Para malaikat berseloroh, mendengungkan protes terhadap ucapan Dewa Surga.

"Pemeriksaan lebih lanjut akan kulakukan di waktu lain." lanjut Grisha.

"Tuan, menurutku itu terlalu..." ujar salah satu malaikat.

"Tidak, kalian semua tidak mengerti betapa seriusnya masalah ini. Levi harus dibuang!" titah sang Dewa Surga –pemimpin segala dewa dan malaikat.

Detik itu juga, Levi ditangkap oleh para pengawal, dijebloskan ke dalam penjara di sebuah menara tertinggi. Dewa Surga telah menempatkan penjara itu sebagai tempat untuk menyegel kekuatan Dewa Kematian.

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Levi?" todong Eren saat Dewa Surga tengah mengamati bumi.

"Apa maksudmu, nak? Ayah hanya melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." jawab Dewa Surga seraya tersenyum. Eren muak melihat senyum palsu yang diumbar ayahnya. Dia lalu bertekuk lutut di hadapan sang ayah, memohon ayahnya untuk membebaskan Levi.

"Astaga! Apa yang membuat dirimu seperti itu, Eren? Kau berani menentang perintah ayahmu demi menolong makhluk tak berguna seperti Levi." Grisha sangat marah melihat sikap Eren. Suaranya menggelegar, menciptakan petir di seluruh langit bumi. Eren tak gentar melihat ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku tak menentangmu. Aku hanya meminta kau untuk mempertimbangkan keputusanmu. Levi tidak memiliki cacat. Tanyakan saja pada seluruh makhluk dan jiwa-jiwa yang berada di hutan sana. Pasti mereka akan setuju padaku."

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Eren! Jangan sampai aku menghukummu!" ancam Dewa Surga. Kedua iris Eren mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakit rasanya saat ia berusaha menolong Levi tapi ayahnya tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Aku benci pada ayah." desah Eren. Dia kemudian meninggalkan aula kebesaran Dewa Surga dengan air mata telah mengalir dari kedua matanya. 'Ayah, sebenarnya, aku mulai menyukai si tua penyendiri itu', pikir Eren.

"Ada kecacatan di dalam diriku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Aku adalah makhluk yang sempurna. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk dibuang."

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berkecamuk di pikiran Levi. Dia tak pernah menyangka Dewa Surga yang selalu dihormatinya itu, menetapkan keputusan yang sangat tak adil menurutnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu detensi penjara dibuka. Levi menoleh kesana dan melihat sosok Eren yang membuka gembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kembalilah!" suruh Levi.

"Aku disini untuk menculikmu."

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa dirimu tidak memiliki cacat. Semua makhluk dan jiwa-jiwa akan menjadi saksimu. Aku akan menyembunyikanmu sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban penerimaan dari ayah." lanjut pemuda bermata cerah itu.

"Eren, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Bersembunyi dan menunggu adalah sebuah dosa yang tak termaafkan...tapi, sebenarnya, apa kecacatanku?"

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk dibuang, Levi"

"Kau adalah seseorang yang tau bagaimana mencintai. Selain itu, aku selalu berada di sisimu, menemanimu." Eren mengungkapkan alasan terdalam dari relung hatinya. Air mata Eren ikut menemani perkataannya. Levi kikuk, bingung dan bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Eren menangis sambil mengatakan alasan itu. Yang ia tau adalah Eren mengucapkan hal tersebut tulus.

Di tempat lain, Dewa Surga mengawasi peristiwa antara Eren dan Levi. Hatinya sakit saat melihat anak terkasihnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tabu. Baginya, Levi tidak memiliki hati untuk mencintai. Dia menciptakan Levi seperti itu agar Levi dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai shinigami tanpa memiliki hati yang terganggu oleh sesuatu. Sayangnya, si Dewa Kematian itu malah berpikir untuk mencintai dan memiliki Eren. Levi telah rusak, cacat –sebab telah mengerti esensi cinta. Karena dia adalah seorang shinigami, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikan keinginannya itu. Jelas itu adalah sebuah hal yang tak termaafkan.

Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah sebuah kesalahan terus berulang, Dewa Surga menginginkan Eren untuk melupakan Levi.

Benak Dewa Surga terhubung langsung ke dalam pikiran Levi. Sekarang, Levi mengetahui alasan kecacatannya.

Sepersekon kemudian, sebuah tembakan beruntun menyerang Levi dan Eren. Pengawal-pengawal penjaga surga dikerahkan Dewa Surga untuk melumpuhkan Levi.

"Tuan Muda Eren, Ini berbahaya. Segera menjauh darinya!" perintah salah seorang pengawal kepada Eren. Pemuda bersurai cokelat yang masih kaget dengan kejadian itu, tersembunyi aman di balik sayap Levi.

"Tunggu, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Eren, bergerak keluar dari perlindungan Levi. "Jangan arahkan senjata kalian pada Levi" teriak Eren. Tapi terlambat, manik Eren menangkap sebuah peluru bergerak lurus ke arah jantung Levi. Sudah telat baginya untuk mendorong Levi ke samping. Dia berinisiatif melempar dirinya ke depan Levi, dan,

...Dor. Sebuah peluru menembus jantung Eren. Darah segar milik Eren terciprat kemana-mana. Levi syok melihatnya.

Yang ia tau, dia menangkap badan Eren yang jatuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." ucap Eren lirih. Daging tubuh Eren lalu menyusut hingga tersisa kerangkanya di pelukan Levi. Hal ini disebabkan karena Levi adalah shinigami dan makhluk hidup manapun yang ia sentuh, akan berujung pada kematian.

Mata Levi membulat sempurna melihat peristiwa singkat tersebut. Hal yang terpikirkannya saat ini adalah terbang dengan sayap tunggalnya, membawa kerangka Eren ke taman bunga surga, menguburkannya di balik kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran.

Sekarang dia tau apa artinya cinta. Sebuah kepuasan dimana melengkapi kehidupan seseorang yang pastinya memiliki kekurangan. Dan cinta itu bagi Levi adalah sebuah obat. Obat yang mencandu kehidupannya.

Dewa Surga murka pada Levi. Berani-beraninya Levi menyentuh tubuh anaknya lalu mengantarkan Eren kepada kematian.

Tak segan-segan, ia mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, mencabik-cabik badan Levi, dan menyebarkannya ke bumi.

Tapi, Dewa Surga tidak tau.

Bahwa Levi telah berjanji untuk membuat kekacauan atas segala hal yang telah diatur oleh Dewa Surga.

Dan sebelum badannya hancur. Levi telah menurunkan sebagian kekuatan dan jiwanya ke bumi. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bereinkarnasi.

Fin.

Hai, akhirnya tamat juga fic RiRen oneshot yg kubagi menjadi dua bagian ini. Semoga cerita ini menghibur ya.. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa dukungan, kritik saran agar aku lebih bersemangat lagi menulis fic.

Terima Kasih,

Warm regards,

AOKO


End file.
